


SEX MY FLESHTORNADO SLAVE

by restlessMonster (Thesemar)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Molestation, Murder, Psychological Disorders, Pumpkin - Freeform, Rape, Sluts, Stabbing, Vore, bludgeoning, sexy stuff happens in this one, sometimes i write fanfiction, you're turned on right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesemar/pseuds/restlessMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone prototyped their sprite with Jade and condescemaidSprite. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEX MY FLESHTORNADO SLAVE

Selfishly she pressed the knife to his throat, the metal tingling against her skin. Whorishly, she inserted the blade into the soft fabric of his new neck-cunt. She moaned for him, as he orgasmed his last time deep in the folds of her extra-dimensional dick-gobbler.

Throwing the body off a nearby balcony, Jadeness Handsprite looked around hungrily for more. There were plenty of the dark little sexbags, but there was a certain kind that appealed to her. The whimpering screamsacs gave her the most scrumptious cave-ins imaginable. 

She sensed one nearby, and reached through the sexspace between them, grasping onto his flabby asparagus like a rapey chef in the back alley behind the restaurant the second day after she hired him. Her garish seduction-levees sluttily whimpered into his ear, "FUCK RAPE SEXXXXX," before she engulfed his entire body with her ravenous nether-shark, which had prior developed many sex-juices, filling it like a rapeballoon.

"YES MY VAG!" she screamed, gripping her glasses. She beat him to death with her internal slutboulders, while sensually playing puppets with her fuckorbs.

She had many cuntexplosions and was slated for a little while, like a less-sex-starved rape mountain.


End file.
